iknowwhatyoudidlastsummerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fisherman Attacks
The Following attacks before demise accounted by the man with the hook..and vengeance ''I Know What You Did Last Summer ''' '' '''Julie James: The first to be terrorized by the fisherman, upon arriving at her mothers house and not finishing her tea gets a letter handed to her by her mum, the note reads"I Know What You Did Last Summer." The second before third and final attack dealt by the fisherman is the dead body of friend Max Neurick placed with alive crabs in her car boot, but upon the returning the creatures and corpse disappear. The Final attack by the fisherman of the first summer occurs once Julie flees Ray's hands believing him to be the fisherman he is rendered unconsious by a stranger who lures onto her boat where discovers articles about them. She is then pursued underneath the boat where she discovers Helen and Barry's bodies and then after Ray is knocked to the ground and threatened to have throat slit by the hook. Barry Cox: the second to terrorized Barry first encounters the Fisherman at the pier while showering after boxing practice with a bag. A photograph of his beamer used in the accident appeares in his locker and his jacket has been stolen. Barry walks outside and sees his car take off on him he chases and then is chased by the car and plowed through a building wall. The fisherman revelas himself pulls out the hook leaving Barry to be collected by paramedics. Barry's final encounter with the fisherman is at the Southport pageanant 1997 where he watches Helen from the balcony. The fisherman appears and kills him via stabbing him in the stomach with the hook after knocking him to the ground. His body is then taken to the boat and buried in the ice room. Helen Shivers: Helen is the third to be terrorized as she returns home from visiting Melissa Egan getting a ride home from Julie and pours herself a coke from a can to a glass and then heads upstairs. Meanwhile the fisherman has entered the house and headed upstairs already hiding in her closet. After Helen tells Elsa she cant work tomorow while brushing her hair she goes to sleep. Helen awakes the following morning to find her crown above her head and her hair been cut. On the mirror a pink glass note reads Soon. Helen's second encounter is while in the 4th parade sitting on the clam she notices many men in slickers as Barry chases one indivual who turns out to be innocent Helen notices the real fisherman watching froma roof with a hook covering his face and taunting Helen, Helen then thidly encounters the fisherman as he kills Barry in the balcony at the pageanant. Helen then is driven home by police man Caporizo who is killed after stopping for a supposedly stuck motorist in a back alley. Helen recognizes him and tries to warn the detective but watches as he is gutted and the fisherman approaches the police car. Helen kicks free out of the car and is chased to her father's shop where her older sister is packing up. Helen's fourth encounter is when after killing her sister the Fisherman pretends to be a wrapped statue while Helen notices him but pretends not to. The fisherman jumps at her and chases her to the elevator where he continously slices his hook back and forward. Helen pulls herself up and then from upstairs where Elsa was killed jumps from a window into another alley. Helen's final encounter is after running free through the alley to an exit leading to a street where the parade is passing by the Fisherman appears forcing Helen into the stacks where he slices her throat twice and tehn swings the hook back across her stomach. Ray Bronson: Ray is the final in order to be terrorized as he receives a letter the same as Julie's at the time Barry accuses Ray and hits him. Ray then finally encounters the fisherman on the Sweet Susie liner and fights him. Ray amputates his hand by swinging him up into a chain grinder. ''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer 'Julie James:''' Julie still dreams of the Fisherman as seen in the class nightmare concering the church and priest be Ben Willis. Julie is the first to encounter the fisherman again for at the island resort receives thr threatening the message on the jukebox machine I Still Know What You Did Last Summer. Julie then while washing her hair has him pass her. Then later that night the body of the dockhand is strung up in her closet but disappears upon getting help. Julie then is locked in the resort tanning box. Julie and the others approach the manager to find him dead.